


(Working Title) R27 Soulmate AU

by ElderDragon_93



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Seer Sawada Tsunayoshi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: Reborn has a Soul Mark over his heart that has always been greyed out, and with the curse in place it might be better for him to die before his Soulmate is born. One day he notices that his Soul Mark has lit up with color. Que him panic texting his fellow Arcobaleno and his friend Timoteo because not only is he almost thirty years older than his Soulmate, but with the Curse he’s stuck in the body of a toddler. No way could this relationship work. Three years of panic and guilt later he gets a call from Fon saying he may have found his Soulmate, and because he's a glutton for punishment he goes to Namimori, where he meets his three year old Soulmate, who also happens to be his Sky, because that was just what he needed on top of everything else.”





	(Working Title) R27 Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN A TEENAGE BOY AND A GROWN MAN TRAPPED IN THE BODY OF A TODDLER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU KNOW WHERE THE BACK BUTTON IS.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> Hello everybody! My name is Elder Dragon, and welcome to the Hoard.
> 
> ...
> 
> Yes, I know this isn't Fox Fire, or Trans Tsuna, but I fell into a pit of enablers recently and I had a hankering for a slow burn R27 fic.
> 
> This fic is kind of me indulging in my desire to see a fic actually analyze the age gap relationship and show the thoughts of the people involved. This fic is also an excuse for me to write Seer!Tsuna. This desire is less serious. I just thought it would be funny seeing him interacting with Byakuran and Yuni.
> 
> Not much else to say sense this is just a prologue to inform you guys how Soulmates work in this particular fic which, given my way writing in a realistic thought pattern, probably wouldn't get brought up in-story for a good long while, if at all.
> 
> On with the show.

“Chaos. I am Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, and today I am here to teach you all about Soulmates and Soul Marks.

“No one knows how the whole Soulmate phenomenon started. Throughout recorded history people have had Soul Marks that would connect them with their Soulmate, allowing them to feel each other's emotional state. The way Soul Marks work is that a Soulmate pair (or trio, quartet, ect.) has matching Marks placed at various parts of their body, and there are several old wives tales about where your Mark is placed corresponding to what your Soulmate will think of you. There is also the Mafia superstition that Soulmates will produce stronger Flames and Flame Active children, and if Soulmates happen to be same-sex, well nothing Mist Flames and Science! can't fix.

“Typically, Soul Marks take the form of something significant to both Soulmates and come in the colors of the Soulmates’ Flame Types, but there are exceptions. First is when a Soul Mark fades black, which means that one of the Soulmates died. Next is when a Soul Mark fades white, which means that one of the Soulmates has fallen into a coma. The third and last is when a Soul Mark is in greyscale, which means that one of the Soulmates hasn't been born yet. This last one is typically not a problem, unless you spend the first few decades of your life with a grey Soul Mark, drowning in the ever encroaching knowledge that you will be a cradle robber and a pedophile if you meet your Soulmate.”

“Reborn.”

“Constantly torn between wanting them to be born already so you can finally have someone to accept and love you unconditionally, and hoping you die before their born, so they can have a chance at a normal life.”

“Reborn.”

“Away from a thirty year age gap. Away from the Mafia. Away from your own bloody history. Away from your curse.”

“Reborn!”

“... Sorry, Tsuna.”

“We've been over this. Life threw a lot of bad things and hard decisions at you, and while I wish you didn't have to suffer I am glad it brought you to me, my Sun.”

“I'm happy as well, my Sky, but it is a difficult mindset to leave behind.”

“Then I guess I'll just have to keep reminding you that everything is okay.”

“I suppose so.”

“Aishiteru.”

“Ti amo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potential Title: Reborn is Secretly A Hot Mess.


End file.
